fx_bandfandomcom-20200216-history
Hot Summer (song)
"Hot Summer"is a Korean cover of the song of the same title, originally recorded by the German band Monrose. Like the 2009 singles "La Cha Ta" and "Chu~♡", it was included in the Hot Summer repackage of the album and was released as a single on June 14, 2011. The music video for "Hot Summer" was released on June 17 through S.M. Entertainment's official YouTube account.The first performance of the song was on June 17, on the show Music Bank. The song won 2 music show awards: one on Inkigayo in June 26 and another on M! Countdown on June 30. The promotions of the song and album ended on July 10, on Inkigayo. Lyrics (Korean) Korean lyrics Hot, hot, hot hot summer Hot, hot, hot hot breath! Hot, hot, hot hot summer Hot, hot, hot hot breath! Krystal Dojeohi ireoke deo andwaegesseo Naega eotteokedeun jom sonbogesseo Sulli Nakgeun Style-bakke moreunen prodyuseu, eolmana meotjyeojilji Jom algesseo? Victoria Gyoshireseo Samulshil chaeksangeseo Amber Cheongso an han bangeseo Eoseo nawara eoseo Luna Tteugeoun gwangseon seodajyeo at takkeumhae Nunbushyeo shiljjak jjakpurin, nun Sunglass Krystal Eoreumeun kkaemun ipsok wajak eoreorhae, Hanereun parata motae, tumyeong haejyeo! AllHot summer! A hot hot, summer! Hot summer! A hot hot, Neomu dawo! Hot summer! A hot hot, summer! Hot summer! A hot hot, Ige je mat Hot, hot, hot hot Summer Hot, hot, hot hot breath! Victoria Malibu haebyeoneun anideorado Geumgareu ppuryeonninunbushyeo pado Luna Bal tuktuk teolgeo Ice Cream gagero Gashib gadeukan TVga Jaemi eobseo Amber Hangangeseo Molpiran donghaeesseo Sulli Jeo woteo pakeueseo Jaemitge nolja eoseo Krystal Tteugeoun gwangseon seodajyeo at takkeumhae Nunbushyeo shiljjak jjakpurin, nun Sunglass Luna Eoreumeun kkaemun ipsok wajak eoreorhae, Hanereun parata motae, tumyeong haejyeo! AllHot summer! A Hot hot, summer! Hot summer! A hot hot, Neomu dawo! Hot summer! A hot hot, summer! Hot summer! A hot hot, Ige je mat Sulli Ttam heullineun, wegeugineun, gireul, allyeojuja Luna Neomu (Neomu! ) Deoumyeon (Deoumyeon! ) Kkaman, giot ibja Amber Yeah! It must be burnin', 'cuz I got you sweatin' in this weather, all them heads be turnin', true dat, You know I got it Krystal Tteugeoun gwangseon seodajyeo at takkeumhae Nunbushyeo shiljjak jjakpurin, nun Sunglass Luna Eoreumeun kkaemun ipsok wajak eoreorhae, Hanereun parata motae, tumyeong haejyeo! AllHot summer! A Hot hot, summer! (Krystal I feel it in the air~) Hot summer! A hot hot, Neomu dawo! Hot summer! A hot hot, summer! (Luna I feel it in the air~) Hot summer! A hot hot, Ige je mat Hot summer! A Hot hot, summer! (Krystal I feel it in the air~) Hot summer! A hot hot, Neomu dawo! Hot, hot hot hot summer Hot, hot hot hot summer! Lyrics (English) English lyrics Hot Hot Hot Hot Summer Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Summer Hot Hot Hot Hot I can't take this anymore I'm going to take care of this somehow I don't know anything but your old style If I were to produce you, do you have any idea how cool you can be? Come on, come out from the classroom, From the office desk, from your uncleaned room Sunglasses protecting my eyes from the hot, Blinding, slightly stinging sunlight rays The tingling feeling of biting the ice in your mouth The sky is clear and blue Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot Summer Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot so hot Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot Summer Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot, this is definitely my taste Hot Hot Hot Hot Summer Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Summer Hot Hot Hot Hot Even if it isn't the Malibu beach The waves still sparkle like gold dust I brush off my feet before entering an ice cream shop With uninteresting gossip broadcasting on the TV Come on let's play in the water from the Han River And at the water park in the east sea Hot Hot Hot Hot Summer Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Summer Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot Summer Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot so hot Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot Summer Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot, this is definitely my taste Let's show the sweating foreigners here If it's too hot, wear something black and long Yeah! It must be burning Cause I got you sweating in this weather All them heads be turning, true that You know I got it Sunglasses protecting my eyes from the hot, Blinding, slightly stinging sunlight rays The tingling feeling of biting the ice in your mouth The sky is clear and blue Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot Summer Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot so hot Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot Summer Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot, this is definitely my taste Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot Summer Hot Summer Ah Hot Hot so hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Summer Hot Hot Hot Hot Summer All Hot, hot, hot, hot summer Hot, hot, hot, hot breathe Hot, hot, hot, hot summer Hot, hot, hot, hot breathe Lyrics (Japanese) Japanese version lyrics Krystal Ga-Man Bakari Ja Haji-Keso Nani Ka Kae-Tai Ima Koso Sulli Me-Zame-Sona Kimi O Produ-Su Mote Sugi Chat-Te Mo Yoi Kashi-Ra? Victoria Soko Kara Ku-Rai Heya Kara Amber Kyo Ha-Reda-Kara Soto-De Na Yo Hora Luna At-Sui Hiza-Shi Jiri Tte Yake-Te Ji-Rari Hoso-Meta Me Ni Sangu-Rasu Krystal Kori O Kuchi De Hiya Tte Toke-Te Ao-Zora Taka-Kute Yaru Ja-Nai All Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot summer Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot Kore Koso Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot summer Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot Nat-Suda Wa All Hot, hot, hot, hot summer Hot, hot, hot, hot breathe Victoria Maribu No Hama-Be Janai-Kedo Kira-Tsu To Hi-Karu Nami O Chot-To Luna Top-Pingu Shi-Ta Aisu-Kuri-Mu Tabe Chau Go-Ship-Pu Dake No TV Wa Ira-Nai Amber Kon-Ya Wa Kae-Rena-Kute Mo Sulli Sore Mo Yoi-Desho Aso-Bi Ikou Yo Krystal Owat-Ta Koi Chi-Kut-Te Sashi-Te Kare O Mitsu-Meta Me Ni Sangu-Rasu Luna Sai-Go No Kimo-Chi Fuwa Tte Kie-Te Ao-Zora Taka-Kute Yaru Ja-Nai All Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot summer Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot Kore Koso Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot summer Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot Nat-Suda Wa Sulli Usu-Gina Kokoro De Mot-To Chikad-Zuku Luna Mot-To Gut-To Kyori Kowa-Shi Chau Amber Yeah! It must be burning ‘Cause I got you sweating in this weather All them heads be turning True that, you know I got it Krystal At-Sui Hiza-Shi Jiri Tte Yake-Te Ji-Rari Hoso-Meta Me Ni Sangu-Rasu Luna Kori O Kuchi De Hiya Tte Toke-Te Ao-Zora Taka-Kute Yaru Ja-Nai All Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot summer (Krystal I feel it in the air) Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot Kore Koso Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot summer (Luna I feel it in the air) Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot Nat-Suda Wa All Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot summer (Krystal I feel it in the air) Hot summer. Ah, hot, hot Nat-Suda Wa All Hot, hot, hot, hot summer Hot, hot, hot, hot summer Trivia *This song is mostly in the key of D. Category:Songs Category:Discography Category:Title Tracks Category:Hot Summer